Sinceramente Shaoran
by sunako-koike
Summary: Shaoran habla sobre su relacion con Sakura y trata de explicar como logro enamorarce de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Sinceramente no se que sea esto XD nunca había escrito nada en primera persona así que no tengo idea de que tal lo hice, se aceptan comentarios tanto buenos como malos xfavor.

Yo se que tengo dos historias en progreso, y esto pues no tiene trama ni nada, solamente se me ocurrió, estaba leyendo el quinto capítulo de RECUERDOS de TNK3434 y de pronto PAM! se me vino esto a la mente y tuve que escribirlo.

Espero no este muy raro y por lo menos los entretenga un rato, si algún día de estos me nace mas inspiración tal ves lo haga historia XD aunque primero terminare DESTINO 2, de eso no hay duda.

Aun así espero algún comentario sobre que tal les pareció o si mejor lo dejo así y ya no trato de buscarle alguna trama.

+Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de las CLAMP y la inspiración que me llego supongo que es propiedad de TNK 3434

Bueno ahora me toca a mí, siempre he escuchado que todos quieren saber lo que paso entre Sakura y yo, y no sé porque casi siempre prefieren escuchar lo que ella piensa, pues basta, ahora me toca a mi decirles la verdad de lo que ocurrió.  
Me llamo Li Shaoran, o Lee Xiaoran o como lo quieran pronunciar, y bueno soy o más bien fui un Card Captor, pero de eso ya tiene muchos ayeres, ahora no soy más que un pobre tipo enamorado de una niñita tonta e infantil, pero que quede muy claro, ¡es mi niñita tonta e infantil! su nombre de seguro ya lo conocen, se llama Sakura Kinomoto y es la chica más hermosa que haya podido existir en esta tierra, es la actual dueña de las cartas "Sakura" y también de mi corazón.

Yo tampoco sé cómo pasó, y créanme que lo he pensado mucho, porque lo cierto es que somos bastante diferentes, yo era un completo ogro cuando fui enviado a Tomoeda, mi madre me mando aun contra mi voluntad por las dichosas cartas que según ella, pertenecían a la familia Li.  
En ese entonces yo contaba con apenas 9 años, y mi mundo se resumía en algo muy sencillo y nada propio de mi edad "Ser el más poderoso de mi clan" ¿por qué? ni yo mismo lo sé, simplemente eso era lo único que mi pobre mente podía asimilar; incluso me comprometieron con mi prima para así poder asegurar la buena fortuna de la familia, un asco de idea en mi opinión debido a que... ¡Era mi prima!

Ella si se lo tomo muy enserio pero la verdad yo me limitaba a soportarla; pero bueno regresemos a mi linda Sakura que me trae cacheteando las banquetas, y es que me basta con mirar esos grandes ojos verdes para volverme loco, y esa suave voz decirme "Shaoran" para hacerme perder el sentido, y ya mejor ni les cuento lo que me pasa cuando llega a sonreírme.  
Ni yo mismo se como quede tan prendado de ella, solo recuerdo que al principio éramos rivales, aunque ella no me viera así, claro está, ella es demasiado inocente como para entender si quiera el significado de esa palabra, creo que simplemente le daba lástima, y es que ella misma me ha confesado que le causaba ternura, el verme siempre solo y enojado, como si de verdad jamás me divirtiera... Y así era hasta que te conocí "princesa", mi vida era soledad y silencio hasta que tu risa llego a mí, hasta que tus palabras y acciones abrieron una brecha en mi corazón, en el cual sólo estás tú. 

Nunca supe que fue lo que ella vio en mi, y es que seamos sinceros yo era un verdadero gruñón, tu solo pensabas en que nos lleváramos bien y yo solo esperaba el momento de poder quitarte esas cartas que al final terminarían uniéndonos. Aun cuando tu hermano sigue sin caerme bien, y Kero alias "el devora todo" sigue molestándome con sus celos paternales no puedo negar que te amo.

Aun sabiendo que somos tan diferentes debo confesarte amor que en ti cada defecto se vuelve tan dulce qué me hace amarlo, y es qué lo amo todo de ti, desde el hecho de que siempre llegues tarde a cualquier parte a la que vas, aunque siempre me dejes esperando, yo, Shaoran, siempre te esperare con una sonrisa, y preocupado, esperando que no te hayas hecho daño al caer de la cama o rezando a Kamisama para que no hayas muerto atragantada por un pedazo de hot cake mal pasado.  
Amo tus cincos en matemáticas, aunque el maestro diga que eres un caso perdido, porque eso me da oportunidad de estar horas a tu lado tratando de explicarte algo que se que olvidaras en menos de tres días, pero aun así sabes qué te explicare una y 100 veces para no ver esa cara triste que me parte el corazón, y es que jure jamás permitir verte triste de nuevo.

Así es amigos, Li Shaoran es el que escribe estas cosas que a muchos les parecerán cursis, y no me importa porque aunque sé que Sakura y yo somos muy diferentes también se que es lo que más amo de ella, el hecho de que perdone todas las tonterías que he hecho, y es que soy primerizo en esto del amor, siento haberla dejado después de atrapar a "Vacio", también lamento no haber dado señales de vida en muchos meses, pero el shock de saberme correspondido me hizo elevarme por los aires y no saber qué hacer; y también lamento el haber regresado seis meses después, y haber permanecido afuera de su casa esperándola; y cuando al fin salió, tarde como siempre, lanzarme sobre ella y abrazarla hasta casi dejarla morada, después le di vueltas, creyendo que gritaría en cualquier momento, pero no, ella reconoció enseguida mi aroma y lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y llorar en mi hombro. 

Y yo, un tonto enamorado primerizo la rapto, no la deje marchar a la escuela, en vez de eso me la lleve a la torre de Tokio y allí, justo donde libramos la batalla decisiva por el control de las cartas lo único que atine a hacer fue a decirle "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" y aun no entiendo como mi lengua no se enredo, o como no me partió un rayo al escuchar de sus labios "Cl-claro Shaoran, por siempre tu novia". Y entonces, como un loco psicópata la tome entre mis brazos, aun sabiendo que podríamos caer en cualquier momento debido sobre todo a que no estábamos en la zona segura de la torre, sino en la estructura más alta, y en la parte de fuera, donde nadie pudiera vernos, y lo único que hice fue besarla, y ni siquiera fue un beso tierno como muchos de ustedes creen, o claro que no, la bese con pasión, furia y anhelo, la atraje hacia mis labios sin estar muy seguro de que hacer, lo admito, era primerizo, y no, jamás en toda mi vida bese a Mei Lin. Supongo que todo lo que ella sintió fue a un tarado apretando sus labios contra los de ella porque ni siquiera sabia que hacer ¡maldición!, en serio, nada de que eso se siente, porque ni ella ni yo sabíamos que hacer, ella estaba petrificada y yo temeroso a soltarla y que la primera experiencia de su vida fuera un fiasco, así qué trate de mover la cabeza pero no funciono, hasta que ella reacciono y empezó a mover los labios, primero lentamente, supongo que no quería agobiarme con la lección, y después, cuando capte lo que tenía que hacer más rápido, hasta que al fin nos quedamos sin aire, cosa que ocurre en algún momento seas experto o no, y entonces la mire sonrojado por mi atrevimiento y por no haber tenido la menor idea de que hacer, y ella, aun mas roja que yo me confeso qué nunca había besado a nadie, ¿acaso crees que yo si tonta?, pero que al parecer nuestros labios sabían lo que tenían que hacer, pero que tarde reaccionaron, yo volví a besarla, y es que sonrojada se veía aun más hermosa.  
La segunda vez la bese más despacio, y me encanto comprobar qué era un buen aprendiz, porque las cosas resultaron mejor, y así pasamos toda esa tarde, mejorando nuestra técnica.  
Esa noche la lleve a su casa, y ante las miradas asesinas de su hermano y Kero le pedí permiso a su padre de ser el novio de Sakura, él vio lo nervioso que estaba y me concedió su permiso, ante las quejas del hermano de mi "princesa" y las quejas de Kero, quien ya había salido a la luz, no solo él sino toda la cuestión de la magia.  
Al otro día me toco aguantar a la pesada de Daidouji a nuestro alrededor tomando videos, fotos, y gritando, y si las cosas estaban mal se pusieron peor cuando a los tres días apareció Eriol dándonos palmadas en los hombros por al fin habernos decidido, y luego haciendo sus comentarios raros sobre nuestro primer beso, del cual él nunca supo ni sabrá los detalles.  
De eso han pasado dos años, en los cuales debo admitir he perfeccionado mi técnica, y Sakura se ha vuelto cada vez más hermosa, e inocentemente torpe, creo qué lo heredo de su madre, o eso dice Touya, con el cual aun me llevo mal, pero mi linda Sakura siempre me tendrá a su lado, no importa lo que ocurra o los enemigos que nos acechen, los cuales han sido bastantes, debo admitir que más personas aparte de mi se dicen con el derecho de poseer las cartas, y algunos hasta quieren a la dueña de las mismas, pero ni lo uno ni lo otro.  
Yo también he cambiado mucho, y todo gracias a ella, quien siempre logra arrancarme una sonrisa, aunque mi madre y Mei Lin estén de visita en mi casa alegando sobre no se qué cosas del compromiso, más bien formalizar el compromiso, pero la verdad ¿a mí que me importa formalizarlo si se bien que ella estará a mi lado hasta la eternidad?  
Estamos destinados a estar juntos, y nadie podrá decirme lo contrario, y es que esa niña torpe se gano mi corazón, y me hizo entender que el torpe era yo, por no ver que tenia a mi lado lo más valioso que alguien pueda tener, a su persona especial.

No importa qué piensen ustedes de mi, soy cursi, si, la amo y no se puede ser de otra manera con este sentimiento en el corazón, incluso si a veces pelamos por tonterías, porque aun somos unos niños en muchos sentidos, pero comenzamos a pensar diferente en otros asuntos, eso no importa, mi hermosa niña sabe que siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos =D, bueno hace unos dias volvi a ver el anime de Sakura Card Captor y me llego de nuevo la inspiracion para hacer este capi que es bueno no se si deba decirse continuacion, simplemente es otro suceso en sus vidas, realmente no se si habra más, ah por cierto volvi a subir el primer capitulo, tenia muchas faltas de ortografia y de formato por haberlo subido de una manera rapida ya que recuerdo vagamente que era de madrugada y mis ojos se cerraban, no le cambie casi nada, una que otra palabra, bueno espero disfruten tambien este capi.

+Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP.

* * *

Muchos se preguntaran que pasó después de mi "intento de beso" con Sakura, y la verdad no me gusta hablar de esas cosas, y si por mi fuera no les diría nada pero la verdad Daidouji y Mei Lin han estado insistiendo… en realidad me han amenazado con sacar su propia versión del asunto, y ¡Rayos! Con solo escuchar a Daidouji con sus miles de arreglos de la historia real me dieron ganas de hablar o escribir en este caso, y tratar de no quedar tan en ridículo, así que lean cuidadosamente, porque no lo volveré a repetir.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que regresé y nos hicimos novios, aunque eso era simplemente un titulo por llamarnos de alguna forma, en realidad ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a ver a la cara al otro desde nuestro "encuentro"; yo me sonrojaba visiblemente con tan solo recordar el suceso y Sakura…bueno ella es tímida por naturaleza, aunque debo admitir que amo cuando oculta su rostro por la vergüenza; y aparte de nuestros problemas estaba su amiga, esa chica que no deja su cámara ni un segundo y en todo momento nos tenia enfocados, y con eso encima ¿Quién es capaz de tratar de decir algo?

El viernes, después de una gran meditación, bueno Wei me ayudo un poco a decidirme, logre armarme de valor y le deje una nota de que quería hablar con ella en el receso, en las rejas que dan a la preparatoria, una vez llegada la hora me trepe en un árbol desde donde tenía todo el patio controlado, y la vi venir corriendo, aun no sé cómo logro perder a su amiga, pero llego, mas roja que un tomate, recuerdo que comencé a pensar que eso la hacía verse tan bonita, agarraba el color de una dulce cerecita, justo lo que significaba su nombre, Cerezo, en ese momento ella me sonrió, y todas mis defensas se vinieron abajo, olvide lo que iba a decirle, aunque lo ensaye toda la noche ¡maldición! Hasta lo escribí para memorizarlo y que no nos quedáramos en silencio y se pusiera más fea la situación; estuvimos callados por diez minutos aproximadamente, hasta que me arme de valor y sudando, con ganas de salir corriendo logre gritar, si gritar:

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres salir mañana conmigo?

Esas han sido las palabras más difíciles de mi vida, bueno solo superadas por mi declaración a Sakura, incluso más difíciles que los millones de hechizos que he tenido que aprenderme a lo largo de mi vida.

Y justo cuando creí que ella no quería contestarme para no herir mis sentimientos note que había empezado a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, un gesto que realmente me parece adorable, ahora que recuerdo antes de conocerla nada me había parecido nunca adorable, ni siquiera los regalos que alguna vez me hicieron mis hermanas o Mei Lin, nunca, hasta que conocí a esta niña de ojos verdes que hace que me sorprenda cada día de las cosas que puedo llegar a sentir.

Volviendo a mi relato, cuando al fin levanto la cara vi esos hermosos ojos verdes con los que tanto soñé en mi natal Hong Kong, estaban más bellos que nunca, si es que eso es posible, tenían un brillo encantador, y de solo verlos me sonroje hasta las orejas, y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando escuche:

-Si Shaoran, sabes, me haría muy feliz salir contigo mañana.

Después de decir esto volvió a agachar su cara y a seguir con su juego de dedos, mientras yo la observaba, aun sonrojado, con mis manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa preguntándome que debía hacer ahora, pensé en correr, realmente se me daba muy bien, pero sabía que no era una buena opción, luego pensé en gritar de alegría, pero no iba conmigo además no era muy masculino, y después, aun no sé por qué, vino a mi mente el recuerdo de nuestro "beso", cuando apareció él.

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi hermana "mocoso"?

Si, era ese molesto hermano que comparte sangre con mi Sakura, exacto el que aparece cuando menos lo llaman.

-Hermano ¿no deberías estar en la universidad?

-Vine a recoger unos papeles y pase a saludarte, pero al parecer llegue en buen momento ¿Qué haces con este tipo?

-Etto pues yo…el no es un tipo es Li Shaoran y es…es…

Realmente no tenía ganas de mandar a nadie al hospital, si ella terminaba la frase su hermano se iría sobre mí, pobre, aun ahora aun no lo acepta, así que tratando de evitar una masacre innecesaria le mande una mirada cargada de todo mi odio y me marche corriendo; lamentablemente mi desgracia no paro allí, oh claro que no, en cuanto entre al edificio de la escuela note a un chico de mirada celeste mirándome muy divertido, esas malditas sonrisas suyas como me fastidian.

-Aun son bastante tímidos ¿verdad Li?

No Eriol lo hacemos porque es divertido, ah porque ahora insistía en que lo llamara así y le hablara de tu; ese tipo logra desesperarme realmente, como si lo supiera todo, solo porque es la reencarnación de Clow le paso sus comentarios y bromas, porque no olvido sus "amabilidades" con mi cerezo, y claro que me entere que se atrevió a besar su mano, y no me importa que sea de Inglaterra, aquí es Japón y eso es tomarse mucha confianza, el muy…

-No te preocupes las cosas mejoraran, por lo menos ya diste el primer paso, ahora que es tu novia ya no debes preocuparte porque otros chicos piensen en quitártela o se te adelanten.

Gracias de nuevo Eriol, esa noche no dormí por hacer una lista mental de todos los que han mirado por más de dos segundos a mi novia, como se atreven…Ah si no he mencionado la razón del regreso de Eriol a Japón, no se asusten no fue nada grave, bueno en ese momento aun no pasaba nada que nos hiciera usar magia, su verdadero regreso fue porque Inglaterra le pareció muy aburrido sin nosotros, al parecer cree que somos sus juguetes o algo parecido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias, estaré bien.

Esa noche después de tres horas logre mandarle un mensaje a mi Sakura para saber a qué hora podía pasar a recogerla, y debo decir que fue realmente un triunfo porque mis manos sudaban tanto que el celular resbalaba o apretaba la tecla equivocada, después olvide como escribir y cuando estuvo escrito no me atrevía a mandarlo, realmente esto del amor hace estragos en mi sistema.

A la mañana siguiente me levante cuatro horas antes solo para asegurarme de estar listo a tiempo, decidí ponerme una camisa blanca con un dragón bordado en la espalda, mi hermana Shiefa me la había dado por mi último cumpleaños, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis; este fue mi primer error, mis manos temblaban tanto que no lograba abotonarme la camisa y Wei tuvo que ayudarme.

-Joven Shaoran relájese, la señorita Sakura también gusta de usted, ahora solo deje que las cosas fluyan solas.

-No quiero echar las cosas a perder.

-Es su primera relación…

-Quiero que sea la única, ese es el problema.

-Jajajajaja.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Está mal el querer estar con Sakura siempre?

-Claro que no joven Shaoran, solo que por un momento me recordó mucho a su padre.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Por que su padre dijo exactamente lo mismo cuando conoció a la señora Leeran.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ellos habían sido presentados por la madre de la señorita Mei Lin, y su padre quedo sumamente impresionado por la belleza de su madre, tanto que la invito a salir, pero usted conoce el carácter de su madre, muy parecido al suyo joven Shaoran, y temo que su padre era una persona muy jovial, bastante diferente.

-Lo sé, mis hermanas me lo han dicho.

-Él temía no agradarle a la señora, solo tenía 15 años y era su primera cita, por querer aparentar lo que no era lo echo todo a perder, trato de ser una persona seria cuando era todo lo contrario, y al final todo fue un desastre, quedo tan avergonzado que regreso a casa corriendo, cuando le pregunte que ocurría el me contesto –"Es solo que quiero que ella sea la única novia de mi vida, quiero estar siempre con ella".

-Yo no sabía eso.

-Su madre escucho todo eso por accidente, venia devolver la cartera que su padre había olvidado, y al escuchar esto quedo tan conmovida que acepto salir de nuevo con él, solamente que esta vez con el verdadero.

-Vaya…

-Por eso me causo tanta gracia, porque al parecer si un Li dice eso es que realmente es cierto.

-Pues es la verdad Wei, quiero estar a su lado siempre.

-Entonces relájese.

Hablar con Wei me hizo mucho bien, y más el saber que mi padre también había tenido problemas, no recuerdo casi nada de él así que me alegre de escuchar eso, y con una sonrisa me dirigí a casa de los Kinomoto, había olvidado los nervios momentáneamente.

Una vez afuera no supe que hacer ¿tocar la puerta? ¿Llamarla por teléfono? ¿Lanzar piedras a su ventana?

En ese momento el señor Kinomoto salió a recoger el periódico y me dedico una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Eres Li Shaoran ¿no es cierto?

-S-si señor, soy yo.

Me invitó a pasar cuando le dije que iba a ver a Sakura, me dijo que acababa de despertar, suspire para mis adentros, aun no comprendía cómo se las arreglaba para siempre llegar tarde a todos lados, pero bueno era uno de sus tantos encantos; me había sentado cómodamente en su sillón mientras la esperaba cuando apareció su hermano.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa "mocoso"? Hasta en fin de semana debo soportarte, donde te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana…

Tocarla, esas palabras hicieron enrojecer mis mejillas, antes me hubiera dado una razón para golpearlo y mandarlo al hospital en dos partes, pero ahora solo podía pensar en los labios de su hermana, en sus ojos, su aroma, recordé nuestros "besos" en la Torre de Tokio, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos… el amor es realmente molesto, y lo era más en ese tiempo, mira que hacerme pensar en esas cosas ¡rayos! Y su hermano con sus tonterías, tocarla, con trabajos y lograba permanecer a su lado sin salir corriendo.

Un fuerte golpe nos distrajo a todos, provenía del segundo piso y al parecer era obra de Sakura, seguramente se había tropezado con algo.

-Ese "monstruo" nunca dejara de ser torpe.

No podía decir nada a su favor, solo que si los monstruos fueran tan hermosos debería de haber más, no me importaba que fuera torpe, así la amaba, además yo mismo no podía decir que no lo fuera cuando ni si quiera podía abotonar mi camisa yo solo.

-S-señor Kinomoto yo…yo…

Aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue, esa sensación de miedo e impotencia jamás la podre olvidar, porque yo no estaba a cargo de la situación.

-Dime jovencito.

-E-es que…es que yo quería…¡Rayos!

Recuerdo que me paralice, simplemente no podía hacerlo, esas palabras no podría salir de mi boca, y menos si el hermano raro me veía con cara de asesino serial. Pero en ese momento algo nos llamo la atención a todos, era una personita que acaba de entrar a la habitación, visiblemente sonrojada.

-Y-ya estoy lista Shaoran.

Me quede de piedra cuando la vi, aun doy gracias a Kamisama porque mi mandíbula no haya caído hasta el piso, supongo que solo me quede con expresión de tonto o algo así, y es que se veía realmente hermosa, usaba un vestido color durazno, seguramente confeccionado por Daidouji, por encima de las rodillas y con falda en caída de flor, unos finos tirantes pasaban por sus hombros y se abrochaban en una cosa extraña con forma de flor de Sakura, se veía simplemente preciosa, cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron ella me sonrió llevándose el poco autocontrol que me quedaba, me puse completamente rojo, creo que hasta brillaba como foco, de hecho tuve que sentarme de nuevo en el sillón, y cuando creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerme de pie sin caer lo hice con determinación, haría cualquier cosa para estar a su lado, así su hermano me mandara a la morgue.

-S-señor Kinomoto yo…quiero salir con su hija ¿no le molesta? Prometo traerla a casa temprano.

En ese momento el hermano de Sakura me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me arrincono contra la pared, podía leer en sus ojos como buscaba algo para atravesarme el corazón, pero no me intimide, le sostuve la mirada llenándola de todo el odio que fui capaz.

-Suéltalo Touya, no debes tratar así al novio de tu hermanita

Me zafe rápidamente en cuanto el tipo se distrajo.

-¿Estas de acuerdo con eso Sakura?

-S-si papá.

El hermano no había protestado, solo se había marchado furioso hablando con su otra personalidad sobre cómo me matarían y harían que pareciera un accidente, y tuve que sentarme de nuevo cuando el señor Kinomoto nos dejo solos porque el tenía muchísimo trabajo. Cuando cerró la puerta de su despacho una sensación de alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo y mis músculos se relajaron.

-Shaoran ¿nos vamos ya?

Nunca me cansare de escuchar mi nombre de sus labios ¿notaron que desde que me llama por mi nombre lo utiliza en cada oración? Pues yo si, y hace poco le pregunte el motivo y sonrojándose como siempre me contesto que porque le gusta ya que sabe que muy pocos lo hacen, y eso la hace sentirse cercana a mi; eso me mato, pero bueno, estábamos en que aun no empezábamos nuestra cita. Me levante rápidamente y le hice una seña para que pasara primero cuando abrí la puerta, ella me sonrió y mi corazón se acelero como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Bueno…hay u-una exposición de cho-chocolate en Tokio, y hay un oso de chocolate gigante, creí que te gustaría…

-¡Un osito! Vamos, quiero verlo, de seguro habrá muchos, y además chocolate y …

Sakura se sonrojo al notar que yo la miraba con ternura y amor, me sonrió avergonzada y centro su atención en sus zapatos mientras seguíamos caminando, yo coloque mis manos tras mi nuca y la seguí, observándola a ratos sin que ella lo notara, me sentía tan dichoso de saberme correspondido que sin querer una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

-Buenos días vaya, vaya ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

Sin querer nos habíamos encontrado con Yukito, quien llevaba dos enormes bolsas repletas de comida, yo me sonroje al verme sorprendido y luego monte en cólera al escuchar cómo le decía a Sakura que estaba hermosa, y no me enfurecía solo el que ese sujeto se lo dijera, perdió su oportunidad no tenia porque hacer esos comentarios, ni aunque fuera en realidad su guardián, pero lo que realmente me molestaba es que yo no había sido capaz de decírselo, y era su novio, se supondría que tendría que haber sido el primero, pero es que ella ni si quiera me había preguntado cómo se veía, Mei Lin solía hacerlo y yo siempre le decía que realmente no me importaba, en cambio si Sakura me lo hubiera preguntado otra cosa hubiera sido.

-Ah ya veo están en una cita ¿o me equivoco?

-Shaoran y yo vamos a Tokio a ver una exposición de chocolates.

-Ah es verdad lo vi en el periódico, pues diviértete mucho pequeña Sakura, y ya sabes si esa persona te hace llorar no dudes en llamarme para darle su merecido.

El resto del camino de la estación no hablamos, yo me limite a verla de reojo y sonrojarme cada tres segundos y es que el saberla a mi lado como mi novia me daba una sensación de paz que hace mucho no experimentaba.

-Te ves realmente hermosa.

Se lo solté mientras esperábamos que el tren se detuviera, en realidad ni siquiera había notado que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que ella me sonrió de una manera tan sincera que casi hace que mi corazón se saliera, otra vez. En ese momento el tren nos abrió sus puertas, la hice pasar por delante, pero ella no vio bien por donde iba y tropezó con el paraguas de una señora, casi cae al suelo pero logre sostenerla por la cintura y volver a ponerla de pie.

-Ten cuidado, es muy peligroso no ver por donde caminas.

Se lo dije en un tono más grave del que hubiera querido, pero es que por poco realmente se cae, y al parecer ella noto el cambio en mi voz porque agacho la cabeza.

-Lo siento, sigo siendo torpe.

Note por su tono de voz que la había lastimado, maldición solo cometía error tras error.

-No creo que quieras como novia a una chica torpe como yo, que ni si quiera es buena en matemáticas, siempre llega tarde, no es buena más que en los deportes y por lo general nunca entiende nada de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.-dijo mientras sus hermosas esmeraldas comenzaban a gotear.

Y entonces, sin saber muy bien de donde me llene de valor, la tome de la mano, lo que la hizo mirarme, pero fue una mirada que lejos de sonrojarme me partió el corazón, muy parecida a la que le vi aquel día que fue rechazada por Yukito, esa mirada que me jure nunca volver a permitir que apareciera en ese dulce rostro.

-Oye, no hay ni habrá jamás otra chica que quiera tener como novia, solo quiero a la torpe Sakura Kinomoto dueña de las cartas Clow.

Se limpio las lagrimas y me sonrió sinceramente sonrojada y agradecida, yo le devolví la sonrisa, no me soltó la mano en ningún momento creo que había estado esperando eso toda la mañana.

-Busquemos un lugar en otro vagón Sakura, este está muy lleno y no quiero que nadie te empuje.

La jale sin darle tiempo a responder, y es que sentía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y besarla, pero a la vez me daba tanto miedo arruinarlo ¿y si ella no quería? ¿o si juntaba mis labios con los de ella y nada pasaba? Definitivamente mi orgullo no podría soportarlo.

Durante nuestro viaje a Tokio no hicimos otra cosa que sentarnos uno s lado del otro aun con nuestras manos unidas y concentrados en lo que eso provocaba a nuestro ritmo cardiaco, o bueno eso hice yo; lamentablemente por estar concentrado en ella baje demasiado mi guardia y no note que dos personas nos habían estado siguiendo y lamentablemente no me daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-S-sabes Shaoran, me dio mucho gusto que me invitaras a salir.

Yo solo logre asentir, el brillo de su mirada me había dejado sin habla, incluso lance un suspiro al aire que ella no noto porque habíamos llegado al evento y miraba feliz al gran oso de chocolate.

-¡Shaoran! Es enorme, míralo ¿verdad que es adorable?

-Si.

El oso realmente lucia delicioso, pero nada en este mundo podría parecerme más adorable que mi cerezo, si MÍO.

Ella me jalo para que entráramos rápidamente, fuimos de puesto en puesto probando los diferentes tipos de chocolate, amargo, blanco, con café, con nuez, con leche con almendras, etc. Y en cada puesto yo sentía como si alguien nos observara.

Aun así, ella no parecía notar nada, no muy raro en ella, pero si fuera alguien peligroso o con un nivel de magia considerable ella habría sentido algo, así que lo deje como paranoia mía y quise pensar que tal vez era Touya que quería cortarme la yugular cuando me distrajera o algo por el estilo. Para la tarde yo llevaba más bolsas de chocolate que las que Sakura llevaba para Kero, y es que les debo confesar que no me desagrada ese dulce sabor.

-Te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿verdad Shaoran?

Yo le respondí enérgicamente con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos y es que me había sonrojado enérgicamente al preguntarme a mi mismo que me gustaba más Sakura o el chocolate.

Seguimos caminando, tomados de la mano mientras yo me sentía verdaderamente dichoso, de la mano de la chica que me gustaba, me sonroje solo de pensarlo, y rodeados de chocolate, si existía un cielo era algo muy parecido a esto, de pronto sentí como soltaba mi mano y me regresaba a la Tierra.

-¿Qué sucede?

-E-es que yo…m-me preguntaba si…te querías tomar una foto conmigo.

Entonces note que había unas figuras como el oso de la entrada, pero estas hechas de un material mas resistente, y un poco más pequeñas, era una pequeña villa de osos.

-Claro.

-De haber sabido que habría una familia entera de osos hubiera traído a Shaoran.

-¿Shaoran?

-El osito que me regalaste.

Ambos nos sonrojamos ante la mención del osito que había hecho para ella, y luego sonreímos, ciertamente así había empezado todo.

Sakura saco rápidamente una cámara de su bolsillo, que se disimulaba bastante bien en el vestido, y se la dio a una chica que no dejaba de verme, y recordé que en Hong Kong Mei Lin siempre tenia problemas con ese tipo de chicas, algo que realmente me incomodaba pero no al grado de comenzar una discusión con la chica, a final de cuentas no es como si yo le hiciera caso; realmente Sakura no noto nada, con lo despistada que es, pero me alegro por lo menos nos ahorraríamos problemas innecesarios.

-Tómala también con mi celular.

Se lo di rápidamente sin mantener contacto visual si quiera y volví con mi NOVIA, ah aun ahora esa palabra suena tan bien cuando hablo de ella; una vez a su lado pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros y sentí un pequeño estremecimiento por su parte, pero no hizo ademan de querer moverse algo que subió un poco mi autoestima ya herida después de nuestro fracaso de beso.

Después de las fotos seguimos caminando sin rumbo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

-A la Torre de Tokio.

Mi corazón se paro por varios segundos, lo juro, tuve que poyarme de la pared más cercana para evitar caer desmayado, todo comenzó a darme vueltas mientras sentía mi cara arder, casi perdí el conocimiento por la forma tan rápida en que mi cabeza comenzó a pasar las imágenes de nuestra ultima visita.

-¿Estas bien Shaoran? Si no quieres ir no hay problema yo…

-Si quiero, vamos

La tome de la mano y comencé a correr sin mirar atrás mientras trataba de que mi corazón volviera a bombear la sangre que mi cuerpo necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos a la Torre de Tokio subimos al mirador por las escaleras ya que el ascensor estaba descompuesto y comencé a pensar que realmente a pesar de todas las veces que había estado allí nunca le había prestado atención realmente, es mas jamás había mirado por el mirador; cuando venimos junto con Mei Lin nos ataco la carta "Sueño", luego vino el Juicio Final y realmente no disfrute mucho la vista mientras me eran arrebatadas las cartas, y bueno la vez que ella y yo habíamos estado en ese lugar el paisaje era lo que menos me interesaba.

Esta vez todo era diferente y realmente me impresiono la imagen que se alzaba frente a nosotros, y más por la persona con la que compartía la vista.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por regresar a Tomoeda para estar conmigo.

Soy yo quien debería agradecerte por querer a un ogro como yo Sakura, muchas veces he pensado que no lo merezco, y tal vez sea cierto, volver a Tomoeda es lo menos que podía hacer, pero claro que no pude decirte todo esto, aun ahora sigues sin saber cuál hubiera sido mi respuesta, y como tantas veces lo he hecho, termine huyendo como cada vez que algo me incomodaba.

-Pronto se hará de noche, es mejor que volvamos o te resfriaras.

-S-Shaoran espérame.

Camine rápidamente y sin detenerme directo al ascensor, como ya era tarde no había tanta gente, de hecho la poca que había estaba en sus asuntos, Sakura venía detrás de mi gritando que la esperara; había tenido una cita con ella pero no era lo que me esperaba, no es que no me hubiera divertido, eso solo que no podía apartar de mi mente nuestro "beso".

-Estoy bien solo un poco cansado.

Lo dije para tranquilizarla ya que cuando entro conmigo se veía que la asustaba con mis cambios de humor tan repentino.

-En realidad estaba pensando que el ascensor estaba descompuesto cuando llegamos y me sorprendió la rapidez con la que lo arreglaron.

Y entonces pude ver dos pares de ojos celestes que nos veían desde afuera sonriendo, Daidouji con su camarita y Eriol con su sonrisa molesta, al parecer ambos habían unido fuerzas, y eso era peor que la apocalipsis, antes de que pudiera hacer algo las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó a caer hasta frenar bruscamente a la mitad de algún piso.

Si a estas alturas están teniendo una especie de Deja vu, déjenme decirles que yo también lo sentí, y es que a Eriol le parece tan divertido usarnos de marioneta y reírse de nosotros; y esa amiga de mi cerezo con tal de grabarla es capaz de todo, incluso deja de importarle si nos quedamos sin aire o alguno le tiene miedo a los lugares cerrados; si no fuera porque le debo demasiadas cosas ya me hubiera hartado de ella.

-Shaoran parece que estamos dentro de un hechizo, si usamos magia esta rebotara contra nosotros.

Me sorprendió ver que Sakura tomaba las riendas de la situación y por un momento me sentí orgulloso de ella, y luego me volví a enojar con el resto del mundo.

-Déjalo tarde o temprano nos tiene que dejar salir.

El tiempo pasaba y ese sujeto no hacía nada, no nos hablaba ni abría las puertas, realmente no sabía que tramaba.

-Perdón Shaoran, yo le conté ayer a Tomoyo que hoy saldríamos.

-No te preocupes

Todos sabemos que se hubiera enterado de una forma u otra tal vez buscándonos vía satélite o algo así, esa chica realmente logra lo que se propone.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No, nunca podría molestarme contigo.

-Gracias, siempre eres bueno conmigo Shaoran.

Y me dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero extrañamente ya no me sentía tan nervioso, ella también trataba de que las cosas fueran menos incomodas y extrañas.

-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué?

-Todo lo he estado haciendo mal, estos malditos nervios ¡Rayos!

-Yo también lo he estado haciendo mal Shaoran, estoy muy nerviosa y en ocasiones siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir del pecho.

Le sonreí con dulzura, esas palabras significaban mucho para mi; de pronto un fuerte olor a chocolate me hizo mirarla fijamente y alejar la mirada del suelo, observe que abria uno de los paquetes de chocolate y comenzaba a comer; ¡Había olvidado llevarla a comer! Definitivamente lo había echado a perder.

-Me hubieras dicho que tenias hambre.

-Ah no…es que comenzaba a derretirse y decidí comerlo para evitar el desperdicio.

Estaba mintiendo para que yo no me sintiera culpable y eso me hizo enamorarme un poco más de ella y es que verla balbucear es tan adorable, y eso solo lo hace cuando esta muy nerviosa., además debido a la rapidez con que había comido el chocolate tenia la boca llena del dulce, que en verdad estaba un poco derretido, y sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes Shaoran? Acaso…

No pude evitarlo, acerque mi rostro al de ella y comencé a besarla suavemente disfrutando cada sensación que recorría mi cuerpo, desde las mariposas en mi estomago hasta el sudor en mis manos; fue un beso más tierno y tímido que los anteriores, pero esta vez nuestros labios sabían exactamente que hacer, fue un beso corto si lo comparamos con los anteriores o posteriores, cuando lo creímos apropiados nos separamos bastante sonrojados pero sin dejar de vernos y sonreírnos.

-Sabes Sakura, tus labios sabían a chocolate.

-Ahhh etto…

-Pero aun así, tu me gustas más que el chocolate.

Ella me dedico una sonrisa e hizo un movimiento brusco para luego arrepentirse.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Quería abrazarte, llevo todo el día queriendo hacerlo, pero recordé que cuando Mei Lin lo hacia tu no te veías muy feliz.

-Haz lo que quieras, nada de lo que tu hagas me molestaría.

Ella se lanzo a mis brazos y yo la sostuve por la cintura, oliendo su cabello, a fresas, no podía dejar de sonreír, de todas formas nadie veía, o eso quería creer.

-Creo que está bien que ambos estemos nerviosos Shaoran, porque ninguno quiere arruinarlo y eso está bien porque nos queremos.

¿Alguna vez he mencionado lo hermosa que me parece mi cerezo cuando se sonroja? Siempre lo he creído, incluso cuando capturábamos las cartas Clow, pero ahora me gusta más porque se que soy un poco culpable del color en sus mejillas.

Justo cuando pensaba en besarla de nuevo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejándonos ver a Eriol, sonriendo, y a Tomoyo brillando de una manera terrorífica, inmediatamente solte a Sakura y puse mala cara.

-Sakurita se veía tan bonita sonriéndole a Shaoran de esa forma y la manera tan varonil en que el la beso, tan caballeroso y galante a la vez, ahhh creo que me desmayare de la emoción por tener todo grabado.

-T-Tomoyo ¿Cómo pudiste grabarlo?

-Eriol uso su magia en mi cámara para que desde allí pudiéramos verlos.

Fue cuando comprendí que sin duda ellos nos habían estado siguiendo casi desde que salimos de casa de Sakura, no sentía nada porque Tomoyo no tiene poderes y Eriol los sabe esconder muy bien, era solo mi sexto sentido que trataba de prevenirme.

-¿No fue tan difícil verdad Li? Te dije que te ayudaría.

Eriol y sus tontos comentario, estaba molesto, aunque ahora debo admitir que sin su ayuda aquel día jamás la hubiera besado.

Aun molesto tome la mano de Sakura y la arrastre conmigo por las escaleras sin voltear ni una sola vez, aunque sabía que esos dos venían tras nosotros, por suerte cuando llegamos al metro una camioneta ya esperaba a Daidouji y Eriol se marcho con ella, aun riéndose de nuestra timidez.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Sakura me percate de la hora, y tuve que pedir disculpas al señor Kinomoto y al torpe de su hermano que casi se me va encima cuando me vio aparecer tomando a Sakura de la mano, por suerte su padre se mostro comprensivo ya que era nuestra primera cita, al final Sakura me acompaño a la puerta donde me beso tiernamente la mejilla tomándome descuidado.

-De verdad me divertí Shaoran, gracias por todo, aunque debo confesar que al principio no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, además tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

-Se a lo que te refieres, yo también me sentía un poco incomodo.

-Gracias y buenas noches.

En cuanto llegue a mi casa me tire en la cama para ver mi interesante techo y no pude ocultar mi sonrisa cuando recordé todo lo que había experimentado, además saber que Sakura estaba igual de aterrada que yo era algo, por lo menos ya sabía que era normal, o por lo menos para nosotros.

Aun ahora somos tímidos y Eriol sigue molestándonos, pero ahora es un poco más relajado porque Sakura y yo nos parecemos en muchas cosas, y la timidez es una de ellas, pero ahora nos preocupamos mas por hacer sentir cómodo al otro, no me importa mucho que las cosas no salieron como hubiera querido, fue mi primera cita y es un recuerdo que atesoro mucho, porque pasaron cosas maravillosas que me unieron más a mi cerezo, mi princesa.


End file.
